


Time Bomb

by ayatoes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: Gokudera watches his boyfriend as he goes to a party and he fumes by himself
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Time Bomb

To say that Gokudera was royally pissed was an understatement, he was fuming. He was a ticking timebomb and anyone who even dare to breathe the same air as him practically got hissed at by a predator. Most people feared for their lives once they stepped within 10 meters within his vicinity. Of course except for a certain happy go lucky baseball man who was exactly the reason why he was such in a foul mood.

"Yamamoto! It was such a great play you had 3 weeks ago!" a girl squealed as she scooched over and wrapped her arm around the tall raven-haired man's bicep, pressing her chest against it while batting her eyes. Gokudera blenched as his mind supplied that he indeed admitted that she looked attractive and he bitterly sipped his black coffee, his mood fouling by the second as he watched his boyfriend get hit on by those women. He knew he was partly at fault though since he let his boyfriend go to this party that was held by his team and none of them knew that he was taken. Don't get him wrong, Hayato Gokudera had faith in his boyfriend and if anything he knew his boyfriend was loyal but somewhat dense. Gokudera had also preferred to keep their whole relationship private as well except for a selected few who had seen the pair come to life years before they became official - one of them being his precious Tsunayoshi-sama who was nowhere in the vicinity to save the souls of the people in the party.

"Really? I thought it was just a regular game!" Takeshi laughed ever so cheerfully as he kept his arms where it was, perhaps oblivious to their moves or just not wanting to be rude? either way he was slowly signing the deaths of the people he was busy entertaining courtesy of his kindness and obliviousness. 

"You're so amazing! I'm sure your muscles are tired, I'm good at giving massage! I'd gladly give you one~" Another girl dared to reach forward and started to caress his bicep and press it while the idiot was just sitting there thanking her like the oblivious dumbass he was. Hayato swore he saw red and his whole face probably looked red and filled with angry marks but he had to stay cool, stay cool for Tsuna-sama. But he couldn't because some girl had the audacity to sit on his lap and caress his cheeks and he's just sitting there like a dumbass. Hayato was ready to whip out his explosives and god he was so fucking ready to fight everyone. 

"Ushishishi~ What got your fur so fluffed out?" a wild fake prince appears and Hayato was gonna blast his face to kingdom come if the fake prince didn't shut his trap and get off his face within 3 seconds. "You look like you're about to commit a massacre ushishishi~ need some help from this fake prince? it ain't free though." 

"Fuck you fake prince I'll kill you first" Hayato got ready to kick ass until his eyes caught sight of his boyfriend laughing so cheerfully with the people and he had no heart to get so angry to ruin his fun since the other girls had given his boyfriend some space. Hayato huffed and sat down while grumbling about idiots. The fake prince, more known as Belphegor stared at him with pure interest and sat down across from him further irritating the silver-haired male.

"Fuck off fake prince, what'd you even want?" Hayato hissed as he itched to grab a cigarette but halted when he remembered that this was a coffee shop that does not permit smoking inside and Tsuna-sama had specifically asked him not to smoke when he's inside places for other people's sake. Fuck his life. Hayato grumbled his mood souring yet again and he leaned back on his seat giving the blonde prince an irritated stare as the other continued to stare at him. Truthfully Hayato didn't know if the prince was staring at him since his bangs covered half his face including his eyes - Hayato had to wonder if the prince could see anything at all. "The fuck do you want?"

"A reaction." Belphegor smiled mischievously as he leaned forward, grabbing Hayato's arm and jerked him forward before grabbing his face - pulling him close to his own leaving only mere inches between them. Hayato had the urge to scream bloody murder and kick the prince's ass to hell and sell his soul to Mammon. Alas, he had no chance because he was pulled back forcefully by a familiar hand and Takeshi's cold voice pierced through their conversation as he smiled cheerfully despite his dark aura.

"Hands off of Hayato or you'll lose your hands and head Bel!" Belphegor stepped back and let out a quiet yet intimidated 'ushishishi~ interesting'. Hayato huffed and crossed his arms, feeling his irritation slightly grow full force again. He needed a cigarette right now to calm his nerves so he stormed off, dragging his boyfriend who happily tagged along with a carefree laugh.


End file.
